The Demon and the Maiden
by XxXAngelic-ChiiXxX
Summary: It's been two years since The Battle of Kronos, Percy has Annabeth, Grover has Juniper, and Clairesse has Chris.....and Nico has no one...who would love a son of Hades? NicoOC


**The whole thing will be in Nico's POV ok? and I don't own any Percy Jackson things...so....yeah, I only own Sophitia....so ummmm....here we go!**

* * *

_I cant believe it's been two years after the Battle of Kronos. Man, has it been that long already? I sighed loudly, it echoed through my dark cabin. It was full of scenes of Hades, my father, and his wife Persephone. The faint glow of Greek Fire shone through my window. I sighed and turned to my right side. I'm so lonely...Percy has Annabeth, Grover has Juniper, and Clairesse has Chris. Why am I worrying about this? I'm only 14 years old! I huffed, this was stupid...thinking about that. I sighed sadly, took off my jacket and fell asleep_.

The next day, it was just a normal day. I wore a leather jacket with black skinny jeans. My black hair was messy, I knew I should've combed it this morning. Percy walked up to me, he had a worried look on his face. "Nico...hey...what's wrong?"

I scowled, "Nothing,"

Percy always knew when I was in a bad mood. He sat down on the stairs of the Posiden Cabin. I sat down next to him. "Nico..there's something bothering you....what's wrong?"

I huffed, "I said it was nothing, ok?"

Percy sighed, "No, something wrong....just tell me Nico..."

I was silent for a moment, but then I spoke quietly. "I want to have someone to protect,"

Percy smiled, "So, what your saying is....you want a girlfriend...?"

"NO! I, I mean-I want somebody to keep me going....You have Annabeth, Grover has Juniper, and Clairesse has Chris...but....who would love a son of Hades?"

Percy bit his lip, he looked like he didn't know what to tell me. "Well, Nico...I REALLY don't know...but when you find someone you'll know when.....ok?"

I nodded sadly, "Ok, thanks for the advice, Percy"

Percy smiled, trying to cheer me up. "Hey, why don't you come and spar with me today? How about it?"

I flashed a small smile. "Ok! Let's go..."

The collesium was huge, Mrs. O' Leary was sitting in the stands....but when she saw Percy, she woofed, and literally tackled Percy to the ground and licked him right and left. "Augh! M-Mrs. O' Leary...ok! ok!" he wheezed out laughs.

Mrs. O' Leary jumped off and wagged his tail. I smiled and patted her head, "Hey, Mrs. O' Leary" I said, sadly.

She cocked her head, and whimpered.

I smiled, "I'm alright..."

"HEY!!!!!!" someone cried loudly. Percy and I turned around. Percy flashed a huge smile. "Annabeth!" he called happily. Annabeth wore her blonde hair in a ponytail. Someone was with her, she didn't look fimilular to me. She had think, long black hair to her elbows and stormy, grey eyes. She wore a black tank-top with a short black leather jacket, she also wore a plad skort, with fishnet stockings and combat boots. I felt my face turn bright red, my heart pounding.

Annabeth smiled, "Hey! Percy! We have a new girl in the Athena cabin,"

Percy looked at the girl next to her, "That her?"

Annabeth turned around and blushed slightly, "Oh...ummm...yeah..."

The black haired girl smiled, "Hi, I'm Sophitia, Daughter of Athena..."

My heart raced, She was.....just....I don't know.....my type? No, that's not the word...ugh! I don't know how to describe her! Percy looked at me, and smirked. He was right...when I saw the girl...I would know.

Percy gently pushed me to her, "Hi, Sophitia...I'm Percy Jackson and this is-"

I wanted to say my name, but I just couldn't...I was too nervous.

Sophitia smiled at me, "What's your name?"

".....eh..ne.....Ni....ugh..."

Percy smiled, "His name is Nico,"

Sophitia flashed a small smile. "Nico...huh? It's very nice to meet you...I can't wait to spar with all of you..."

Percy and I looked at annabeth with shocked looks. "SHE'S going to spar too?"

Annabeth flashed a glare at us, "Of course! She's a new half-sister of mine! I want to create a good bond with her!"

Sophitia was confused.

I looked back at Sophitia, I blushed at her. She was just so.....so.....pretty. When Annabeth and Percy were quarreling with each other. I sighed and yelled, "I'LL FIGHT SOPHITIA AND SEE WHAT SHE'S GOT!!!"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other then at me. "O-Ok..."

Sophitia blushed slightly and took out her weapons...I've never seen anything like them before. They were like the claws Freddy Kreugear had, but made with Celestial Bronze. She got in a battle stance.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Nico?" Annabeth yelled.

I nodded, getting pumped up. "I'm sure...I can handle whatever you got for me..." I pulled out my Sword.

Sophitia smirked and ran at me with intense speed. I gasped, This wasn't my day.

* * *

Well I hoped you all liked the first chapter! Reveiw! **chibi eyes** please?


End file.
